Mercenaries
by TheWalkingDeadFan1
Summary: What happens when Jake gets a (good) idea. (No ship fuel, okay maybe some, but just a fun story)


Jake was the first on the carrier. His plan was solid. Gather up survivors and make them fight B.O.W.'s for money. He himself being a mercenary thought it would be fun to see how the others could fair in a No Holds Bar match against a hoard of varying B.O.W.'s. He had a single (or pairing) of weapons for each mercenary. He paid a lot of money for this carrier so this better turn out successful. The "contestants" will be getting $100 for each basic kill; J'avo, Zombie/Dog. and $500 for higher grade enemy kills; Chrysalids, Shriekers, Whoppers, or Bloodshots. They will be receiving $1,000 for each boss kill; Ogroman and Nepotitsa.

First he picked up Chris Redfield, and his sister Claire Redfield. They had been working on a secret assignment that had something to do with a virus that would only be affective against animals. It was a false alarm though. Chris and Claire got on the carrier and sat close to the cockpit. Claire jolly and positive about the new activity, she had been bored doing nothing but paper work for the BSAA. Chris serious but rather nervous, Having been through a lot, he needed this little game to blow off steam.

"You're Wesker's son?" Claire asked Jake curiously.

"I wouldn't call him a father, but yeah, and because of him I have antibodies for the C-Virus. I was able to help with the cure thanks to agent Birkin." Jake looked down a little, he haden't seen Sherry in quite a while.

"Birkin, Sherry Birkin?"

"Yeah, you know her?" Jake asked intently

"She was with me and Leon in raccoon… I haven't seen her in many years."

Jake Huffed, he missed sherry a lot. They became good friends during the C-Virus attack. He spun a Pen in his hand and checked off the two. "Check" He had a list on a clip board with everyone's name on it. Next up… Helena Harper

Chris just sighed; now he was even more nervous. Maybe his would be more fun than just an exercise. Jake then walks towards the two to give them their weapons. He handed Chris a standard military assault rifle. He then looked at Claire and said "I wasn't sure what you specialized in so I got you some well-rounded guns." He then handed her duel SMGs. Claire liked the Idea, and didn't quarrel over her new toys. "Thank you."

Then they picked up Helena, she hadn't been busy and needed a little action. She wasn't as important to the rest of the survivors as most might be, but she could handle herself in a fight. Helena didn't know Chris or Claire. Only seeing Chris once, she only shared a passing glance. She sat across from them and put her head down. "Here" Jake said as he threw a three barreled shot gun at her, she caught it. "Hydra…" she let a little smile crawl its way onto her face.

"Check"

The ride to the next destination was long, gave them a lot of time to think about a way to get through the "game". No one was really fazed at the idea of killing enemies for sport. It sounded fun really, but Chris just could not for the life of him find a reason to be in a good mood. This was going to be a field day compared to anything they have all been through. The copter slowed over a lake, there was a boat in the lake, and Jake ran fast to the opening hatch and kicked down a ladder and sat down. He crossed his legs and sat anxiously. A blonde girl with short hair entered the carrier. "Sherry" Claire yelled as she stood up and waved. Sherry glanced at Jake but walked towards Chris and Claire; she hugged Claire and sat down. Jake was disappointed, very disappointed. He had done nothing but miss her and all she did was glance.

"Check"

"Who's left" complained Chris.

"Leon Kennedy and… Jill Valentine."

Hearing her name, Chris was suddenly really excited. He hadn't spoken to her in years. This had just turned out to be a big reunion, everyone in the same arena fighting for cash "bonding". Leon and Jill just happen to be on an assignment together, a "Raccoon Resurrection" Project. Flying over Claire and Sherry pointed out landmarks they visited 16 years ago. It seems so long ago but has been a rather short time. Long enough for Sherry to grow up, and long enough for her to forget most about her father and mother. She didn't miss them as much as the others thought she did. She felt horrible for not missing them, but they were horrible people, so is it really that bad? It was, she forgot them and didn't miss them at all, and she never forgave them for what happened. She is perfectly fine with the life she's living and the friends she has. Sherry doesn't regret a thing, she loves Claire and Leon were her family now, they took care of her. They didn't raise her but they were always there.

Leon climbed on the Carrier and sat across from Claire, Chris, and Sherry. Next to Helena, and he muttered something to her about how he thought it was an interesting idea, but that he didn't exactly approve of Jake.

"Check"

Jill got on and sat next to Chris. She didn't say anything. She just sat, and she looked at him for a bit, a death stare. Then Jake stood up and announced that he would be speaking.

"You are all here for a great event; some may say game, or activity. But I see it as a job, an extermination of sorts. Left over B.O.W.s were caught and some more were even made with my blood… My blood, he glared at sherry. Anyway, we will all be teamed up into four groups. That's right I'm participating. And a team mates will be eliminated until there are two of you left, and you will compete for the grand prize."

"What's the grand prize?" Asked Claire.

"Never mind yet"

Jake handed Leon dual pistols, and to Jill a combat shotgun. She accepted the gun, as did Leon his. The carrier soon came to a stop and slowly drifted down.

"Excuse me?" Claire requested

"What is it red?" Jake said flirtatiously

"You said there would be four groups but if we're pairing up there's only enough for three and a half, are we missing someone." She made a good point and everyone else wondered.

"Ah, Number eight… The pilot." He said

Everyone was a bit confused. Then a woman in dark brown cargo pants and a red shirt that showed off her belly button, she had been wearing high heels. "Ada Wong" exclaimed Leon. She smiled. Ada handed Jake a suitcase and sat next to Leon. Jake opened the suitcase and swished around a pile of small papers. He grabbed two and chuckled.

"Our first team will be Sherry and Claire, Lucky you two."

"And second, Helena with Ada." Ada got up and shook Helena's hand and walked towards the back of the carrier

Jake took two more papers out. "Chris and Leon."

"That leaves me and you Valentine."

Chris seemed jealous, but he accepted. Leon was a strong man and could definitely take them to the end of the competition he stood up and walked towards the back.

"Your arena today will be an abandoned umbrella lab in the middle of a desert." Jake informed the others.

He dropped Claire and Sherry at the entrance of the lab. He dropped Leon and Chris on the roof. Ada and Helena are in the quarantine zone behind the base. Finally, Jake and Jill on a cliff overlooking the lab

"We get the advantage." Jake pulled out a sniper rifle. He picked his weapon to be good for his drop location

"Sit back and let me show you how it's done!"

**I will be doing a chapter for each team and im brainstorming for that "Raccoon Resurrection" plug. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
